Both you and me know
by Keylovemelt
Summary: "Itu lebih baik daripada patung bergerak disampingmu" Karena baik sasuke maupun naruto tahu kalau.../ "Mau ke mana dobe?" / "Love hotel" / Mungkin sifat dobenya telah menular pada sasuke. Sejak kapan kau banyak tanya?/ sejak ada yang mengajakku kawin lari. S.N. Shounen ai. first story. Abal.


**Both you and me knows.**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning: Abal-abal, Shounen ai, ooc, typo(s)[udah diperiksa semoga nggak ada], straight and slash, SasuNaru, SasuIno, NaruSaku (of course main pair SasuNaru), Ngaco tingkat dewa, sedikit minjem nama chara KHR, ending aneh, dll **

**Dan yang paling penting**

**DON't LIKE DON't READ**

.

.

Siang itu, di sebuah kedai, terlihat empat orang manusia sedang berbincang bincang dengan akrabnya. 2 orang diantara mereka berambut blonde, 1 orang berambut raven dan yang terakhir berambut pink cerah. Nampaknya yang paling heboh adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai blonde, karena sedaritadi ketiga orang lainya hanya sesekali menimpali. Ah, sepertinya hanya 2 orang, karena si raven tampaknya tidak minat sama sekali untuk ikut serta dalam pembicaraan itu. Melihat hal itu, si blonde yang merasa jengah kerena merasa diacuhkan si raven, mulai angkat bicara menegur orang yang notabene sahabatnya itu.

"Hoi, teme! Daritadi kerjaanmu diam melulu. Sekali-kali bicaralah sedikit, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Hn, dobe"

'Ck, tidak berubah' batin si blonde. Dalam hati ia tersenyum, karena sudah lama ia rindukan suara ini. Namun sepertinya harga dirinya tak mengijinkan dirinya dipanggil 'dobe' sehingga emosi lebih dominan menguasainya.

"Ck, Sasuke-teme! Jangan panggil aku dobe! Jaga sikapmu sedikit, Baka." Si blonde yang diketahui bernama Naruto menggerutu kesal karena si raven-Sasuke- masih memanggilnya dobe. Sejak jaman SMA dulu, entah kenapa si Sasuke-teme ini selalu mengejeknya. Memangnya tak ada julukan lain yang lebih bagus apa?

"Kau duluan yang memanggilku 'teme' dobe" Sasuke rupanya masih tak mau kalah. Senang sekali mengerjai Naruto yang emosinya mudah meledak-ledak.

"Itu karena kau- ah sudahlah!" Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tak ada gunanya ia berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Bikin gondok!

"Hn"

Dua orang wanita bersurai cherry blossom dan pirang, yang tadi bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri pun mulai andil bicara.

"Sudah lah Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu dari dulu. Dengan aku, yang sudah menjadi tunangannya saja ia masih tertutup begitu." Si wanita pirang mencoba membela tunangannya.

"Ck, tapi Sasuke-kun memang terlalu stoic Ino! Tak salah kalau Naruto kesal." Ujar si cherry tak mau kalah.

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun dari dulu sifatnya begitu. Lagipula dia lebih baik daripada tunanganmu yang dari tadi berisik saja kerjaanya." Si wanita pirang-Ino- melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Menurutku berisik lebih baik daripada muka datar."

"Sakura, dimana-mana yang mukanya datar itu cool! Dewasa! Tidak seperti orang berisik yang kekanak-kanakan seperti Naruto!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada orang yang seperti patung bergerak disampingmu!"

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang menatap horor pada kedua tunangannya yang sedang membicarakan mereka seolah-olah mereka tak ada.

Hiii.

Wanita memang benar-benar mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

"Lagipula mempunyai tunangan yang berisik itu membuat orang gampang stress! Dan orang yang gampang stress itu cepet tua!"

Oh.

Masih berlanjut rupanya…

"Itu pendapatmu Ino! justru kalau mempunyai tunangan yang irit kata seperti Sasuke kau akan gagu mendadak karena jarang bic-"

"STOOOOP! Berhenti bertengkar! Kalian mengganggu pelanggan yang lain tahu!"

Naruto yang sedaritadi pundung karena ejekan Ino yang begitu menusuk akhirnya jengah juga. Asal tahu saja, daritadi Sasuke pun sama kesalnya dengan Naruto, hanya saja tidak kelihatan karena mukanya yang kelewat datar.

Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Benar juga apa kata Naruto. Mereka benar-benar mengganggu. Rasanya malu terlihat kekanak-kanakan didepan calon suami.

**Tatoe moshi kimi ga sekai no hate ni itemo**

**Ima sugu ni mitsukeruyo~**

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggilan masuk dari handphone Naruto. Mau tak mau ia pamit ke toilet sebentar karena tak mau mengganggu sekitarnya.

.

Suasana diantara ketiga orang yang ditinggal Naruto hanya hening. Tak seperti tadi. Entah kenapa setelah Naruto pergi ketiganya merasa canggung.

Drrrt drrrt.

Getaran handphone Sasuke memecah keheningan. Sasuke melihat layar hanphonenya. Kelihatanya itu sms penting. Terbukti karena ia terburu-buru menghabiskan capucchino-nya setelah membaca sms itu. Ino yang penasaran menepis rasa canggungnya dan mulai bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sms dari siapa?"

"Orang penting" Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Mau pergi?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hn"

"Tunggu Naruto-kun kembali dulu, sekalian kau pamit"

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan memasang mimik muka orang yang merasa bersalah.

"Maaf minna-san, aku harus pergi. Sakura, kau pulang naik taksi ya? Aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah… aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tanganya didepan dada. Kali ini dia benar benar merasa bersalah pada tunangannya. Mungkin benar kata Ino kalau dia bukan tunangan yang baik.

"Aku juga mau pergi" Sasuke menimpali.

"Aah! Kebetulan! Bagaimana kalau kita bareng saja ke kantornya? Lagipula jaraknya tak terlalu jauh."

"Boleh"

"Yatta! Ne Sakura, kau bisa pakai mobilku dan pulang bersama Ino."

"Ah, baiklah. Sayang sekali padahal baru sebentar kita berbincang-bincang" Sakura menghela nafas. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ini memang tuntutan pekerjaan tunangannya.

"Sakura, Ino, kami pergi dulu! Jaa~"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang sepertinya mulai berdebat lagi.

Ha-ah.

Benar kata Shikamaru,

Wanita itu merepotkan!

.

.

.

.

"Mau ke mana dobe?"

Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari parkiran menanyai Naruto, karena dia tahu benar kalau mereka tidak akan ke kantor. SMS yang Sasuke terima tadi sebenarnya dari Naruto. Isinya adalah Naruto mengajak pergi Sasuke dari kedai dan menyuruhnya merahasiakanya dari Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke benar benar penasaran tentang apa yang akan direncanakan sahabatnya kali ini.

"Love Hotel"

CKIIIT.

Sasuke sontak mengerem mobilnya mendadak dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bitch" umpat Sasuke.

"Bercanda! Ck Sasuke, aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu saja." Naruto tertawa garing setelahnya. Dia tak habis fikir kenapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya memanggilnya 'Bitch'. Yah, salahnya juga sih, yang tiba-tiba menjawab love hotel. Tapi, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi ikut dobe seperti dirinya? Mana ada sih, orang ke love hotel jam-jam siang begini! Mungkin penyakit dobenya mulai menular ke Sasuke.

"…"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"…"

"Sudah ku bilang aku-

.

Hanya ingin berdua denganmu"

"…"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana di mobil menjadi berat. Belum ada yang berani membuka suara. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya terdiam. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokan keduanya.

Hanya karena ucapan Naruto tadi.

.

.

'Hanya ingin berdua denganmu'

.

.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama tahu, kalau Uzumaki Naruto menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto menganggap Uchiha Sasuke lebih dari teman atau sahabat.

Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto-

Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak dulu ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari pangeran idamannya itu. Mata birunya selalu terpusat pada onyx Sasuke. Senyum tulusnya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Hatinya ia berikan sepenuhnya untuk Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke selalu membalasnya dengan ucapan yang ketus, ejekan, bahkan umpatan-umpatan yang tak pantas didengar. Dan ia pun tak lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi sepertinya, cintanya menulikan indra pendengaranya akan hal itu. Sehingga segala umpatan dan ejekan yang ia dengar seakan-akan adalah kata-kata cinta yang sering dilontarkan orang untuk merayu pasangannya. Karena dulu… entah kenapa ia yakin kalau Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

.

"Sasuke"

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang kala itu sedang istirahat di bawah pohon sakura. Seketika nafasnya tercekat.

Satu hal yang terlintas di fikirannya saat itu.

Kami-sama-

,

Aku telah melihat pemandangan terindah di dunia.

.

.

Ada kalanya ia melihat Sasuke termenung di kelasnya. Memandang menerawang ke luar kelasnya lewat jendela.

"Sasuke"

"…"

"Ayo pergi ke atap, kita makan siang bersama"

Senyum tipis mulai menghias wajah pucat Sasuke. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

Dan saat itu Naruto semakin yakin kalau Sasuke sedikit memiliki perasaan lebih padanya.

Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

.

.

.

Ada kalanya juga ia dan Sasuke berseteru hanya karena hal sepele.

"Dobe. Seharusnya kau tahu, kau takan menang dariku dalam hal apapun"

"Diamlah, kau pengecut!"

"Hn, bercerminlah dobe"

"Sasuke. Kau orang terbrengsek yang pernah ku temui"

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui"

"Ck, dasar muka datar"

"berisik"

"Pantat ayam"

"Durian"

"Jelek"

"Manis"

"May- eh, A-apa kau bilang?"

"Lupakan"

Seketika itu Naruto mesti bersusah payah menyamarkan degup jantungnya yang semakin keras.

Dan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

Hari itu suasana sepi di ruang kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Sasuke yang sedang membereskan bukunya. Mata sapphirenya tak lepas dari Sasuke. Memandang setiap gerak-gerik pemuda stoic didepannya.

"Hentikan"

"Hm?" Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hentikan memandangiku seperti itu. Kau membuatku risih."

Ia hanya mendengus kesal. Bukan inginnya untuk memandangi Sasuke begitu. Ia memang tidak ingin, tapi butuh. Karena kini memandang wajah Sasuke telah menjadi kebutuhan sehari-harinya yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Entah itu menatap wajahnya secara langsung atau hanya berbentuk foto. Rasanya ia tak bisa hidup tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke sehari saja.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan acara membereskan bukunya berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa ada niat menyapa sama sekali. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering pulang sendiri ketimbang dengan Naruto. Hal itu terjadi semenjak kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ketika tanpa sengaja ia mengucapkan kata 'manis' kepada Naruto.

"Tunggu!"

Grep

Naruto menggenggam lengan kanan Sasuke dari belakang. Mencegah Sasuke pergi lebih jauh.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku, Sasuke?"

"Hanya perasaanmu."

Dan seakan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun ia kembali beranjak pergi.

"Kubilang tunggu!"

GREP

Kali ini Naruto mengenggam kedua lengan Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke sempat sedikit membelalakan matanya kaget. Tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini caranya-

Jika aku bersalah tolong cepat katakan apa salahku. Kumohon jangan seperti ini Sasuke!"

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya perasaanmu dobe."

"Kau bohong! Aku tahu itu!"

Deg.

Sasuke kaget. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatnya yang satu ini. Menghela nafas pasrah, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Naruto diam. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke. Onyx bertemu sapphire. Benar kata Sasuke. Lalu apa maunya? Jika Sasuke mamang menghindarinya, lalu apa maunya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?

"Kalau tidak ada, aku pergi."

Ketika Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba suara Naruto kembali menginterupsinya.

"Temani aku!"

"Hm?"

"Hanya sekali ini saja temani aku ke danau di belakang bukit Hokage."

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu mauku."

"…?"

"KAU TADI TANYA APA MAUKU BUKAN!? JAWABANKU ADALAH KALI INI KAU **HARUS** IKUT AKU KE DANAU DI BALIK BUKIT HOKAGE!"

Naruto dengan sigap menyeret Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke harus menelan keterkejutanya sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

"Ukh, akhirnya sampai juga"

Nafas si pirang terengah-engah, karena semenjak tadi ia berjalan kaki dari sekolah ke danau ini. Jelas saja! Jarak sekolah dan bukit hokage saja tak bisa dibilang dekat! Apalagi berjalan sambil menyeret orang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah dilakukan.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu beristirahat di sebelah Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, sekali-kali aku ingin mengajakmu melihat pemandangan yang indah disini" jawab Naruto santai.

"Aku tahu ada alasan lain" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dengan nada menyelidik.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Memang benar, ada alasan lain ia mengajak Sasuke ke sini. Tapi ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia sudah susah payah mengajak Sasuke ke sini. Kesempatan hanya akan datang sekali! Dan kali ini Naruto tak akan menyianyiakannya.

"Sebenarnya…  
Alasan pertama yang membuatku mengajakmu kesini adalah ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"…"

"Dan dari semua itu, sebenarnya yang paling kuinginkan dari mengajakmu kesini karena Aku… Aku-

,

Hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu disini"

Sasuke diam. Naruto diam. Semilir angin seakan akan menjadi satu-satunya suara di danau yang penuh pohon rimbun itu. Suasana begitu tenang sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Apa-

…

Hal yang ingin kau bicarakan itu."

Nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia ragu. Namun demi apapun ia harus mengatakanya sekarang. Karena itu ia menguatkan hatinya untuk bicara.

"Sasuke Aku-

Menyukaimu. Lebih dari seorang sahabat aku-  
mencintaimu."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Karena baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tahu kalau mereka sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Naruto…

Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau-

Aku tak memandangmu seperti itu."

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat pertahanan terakhir Naruto runtuh. Sapphirenya menatap Sasuke terluka. Walaupun ia sudah siap akan hal itu tapi tetap saja rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya membuat ia susah bernafas. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia sangat mencintai sahabatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu."

Sudah. Cukup. Naruto semakin sesak mendengarnya. Airmata yang sedaritadi mati-matian ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Sasuke yang melihat itu mau tak mau memeluk Naruto. Membiarkan sahabatnya melampiaskan semua perasaannya padanya. Dapat dirasakannya tangan Naruto mencengkram erat seragam sekolahnya. Namun ia tak peduli. Karena sesungguhnya yang Sasuke pedulikan sekarang hanya Naruto.

"Sasuke- kau sahabat terbrengsek yang pernah aku temui."

''hn"

Airmata Naruto terus mengalir tak mau berhenti. Seberapapun keras ia mencobanya ia tak bisa. Ia tak mampu. Karena ia kecewa pada Sasuke.

Kecewa karena perasaanya tak berbalas.

Namun, lebih dari itu yang membuatnya lebih kecewa ialah karena-

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tahu kalau sebenarnya-

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan belaka.

.

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini suasana di mobil masih hening. Hanya terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang baru saja dinyalakan Sasuke. Entah Sasuke mau melajukan mobilnya kemana, tapi satu yang pasti ada dipikirkanya adalah ia tidak mungkin berhenti di jalan terlalu lama. Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya diam saja akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"…"

"…"

"Lalu, apa kau mau kawin lari bersamaku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Seketika tawa Naruto meledak. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai memandang Naruto.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya yang kemana?" Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja kawin larinya."

HEEEE!?

Naruto diam sejenak, kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Ke Itali."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan Naruto merencanakan semua ini?

"Kenapa ke Itali?"

"Sejak kapan kau banyak Tanya?"

"Sejak ada orang yang mengajakku kawin lari."

"Ck! Terserahlah!" Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dobe"

Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal. Sejak kapan si teme ini jadi banyak bicara? Ah sudahlah! Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Karena ada saudara jauhku disana. Kita bisa tinggal dan bekerja ditempatnya untuk sementara."

"Siapa namanya dan apa pekerjaanya?"

Hell. Rasanya ia mulai tidak menyukai tingkah Sasuke yang sekarang. Namun mau tak mau ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Namanya Giotto. Dan untuk sementara kita bekerja sebagai mafia disana"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Yeah! Sebenarnya inilah impiannya. Berpetualang bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Karena sekarang ia bukanlah seorang pengecut labil yang hanya bisa menggantungkan diri kepada orang tua saja.

Karena ia yang sekarang bukanlah boneka orangtuanya.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu adalah orang yang sekarang disampingnya.

Persetan dengan Ino dan Sakura.

Karena baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama tahu kalau yang dipedulikanya di dunia ini hanyalah diri mereka itu sendiri.

Orang lain?

Pikirkan saja sendiri!

.

Sementara itu Naruto berdoa dalam hati semoga SakuIno berubah haluan menjadi Yuri. Sehingga memudahkan jalannya dengan Sasuke.

Amin.

CK! Dasar jahat kau!

.

.

**END**

Uwah, akhirnya selese! Jujur, tadinya fic ini mau ku bikin angst. Tapi saat hampir di akhir jalan tiba-tiba mood saya hilang=.=" itu semua gara-gara sodara-ibu-dan-ayah-saya bilang saya nulis bokep. Padahal tak ada niat bikin begitu. Akhirnya beginilah! Cerita nggak menyentuh, Aneh, Ending ancur pula! Ckckck! Parah!

Setelah saya baca ulang cerita ini, saya malah ngakak nggak jelas saking anehnya. Ish! Ish!

Tapi biarlah! Saya emang masih labil dan suka meledak-ledak #emangKomporGas, Jadi yah saya menulis cerita berdasarkan mood.

Sempet mikir bikin sekuel, tapi saya rasa bakal multichap. Jadi ngeri ngebayanginya, karena saya yakin plotnya bakal berkembang menjadi lebih aneh lagi, belum lagi mood saya hampir setiap hari kurang bagus, mau jadi apa cerita ini!? Bisa lebih ancur lagi! (saya tipe yang suka nyimpen sesuatu dalam hati, jadi butuh pelampiasan, dan sekali ngelampiasin jadi orang yang gaje abis)

Btw ini ff pertama saya. Anggap saja sebagai perkenalan. Yah walaupun nggak sebagus author lainnya sih. Saya masih harus banyak belajar.

Saya keylovemelt panggil aja Meru. Ehehe.

Oh iya! Yang paling penting.

Mohon komentar, kritik yang membangun, dan sarannya.^^


End file.
